Bonding
by Kleineganz
Summary: Arthur and Merlin imprinted on each other from the moment they first met. After a year trying to deny it, Arthur goes to Gaius for advice on what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was aware of it from the moment the scent of Merlin hit his flaring nostrils. Omega. Not only an Omega, but a compatible one. As Arthur wrenched the Omega's arms behind him and dragged him off to the stocks for having the audacity of challenging the Prince of Camelot, he took another whiff of the Omega's scent. Yes, definitely compatible. More so than any other Omega he'd ever encountered before. Arthur felt a stirring in his loins that he tried very hard to ignore.

...

Once Merlin has been rewarded for saving Prince Arthur's life by being made his manservant, Arthur had fewer means to avoid the tantalizing Omega. He wants nothing more than to tear the young man's clothes off and rut him where he stood, but he can't. He's the Prince of Camelot and it would be unseemly to take a manservant as his mate.

Instead he covers his attraction by giving Merlin endless tasks to keep him occupied and away from him as much as possible. Yet no matter how hard he tries, Merlin is now always in his thoughts.

After a year it's starting to drive him mad.

Arthur sends for Gaius, seeking his advice and counsel, not knowing what else to do. He explains everything and when he finishes he sits down in frustration at his desk.

Gaius nods knowingly. "Merlin's been sharing similar frustrations with me about you. You and Merlin share something very rare. You've imprinted upon each other. I think you imprinted the very first time you met. You are destined for each other."

"What?!" Arthur shouted, a blush spreading across his face. "He's just a…a manservant. How can he be my destiny?"

"You cannot argue with biology, Sire." Gaius shrugged. "Just be kind to him, and let him show you he is worthy of your affections."

After that Arthur began treating Merlin with more kindness, but he was still afraid to talk to Merlin about everything or anything at all really. He just wasn't ready.

Then everything changed. Merlin's scent began to be more enticing and other Alphas were beginning to take notice. Arthur began to feel more possessive of Merlin, keeping him in or near his rooms and away from his knights. When Arthur questioned Gaius about this change the old physician smiled knowingly.

"Merlin must be approaching his first heat, Sire," Gaius explained. "That would explain the change in his scent and your increasingly possessive behavior towards him. If you hold off on any amorous advances until he is fully in heat, then you could perform the bonding ritual, claim him as your own. This would protect him from other Alphas in the future."

"Are you suggesting that I…actually bond with Merlin?" Arthur looked shocked, although his body was screaming at him. Internally he wanted nothing more than to claim the boy, bed him and breed him and make him his own. "…but my father. He would greatly disapprove of this match."

"Don't be so quick to know Uther's reaction, Sire," Gaius spoke plainly.

"What should I do?" the prince asked, needing guidance.

"Let's talk to Uther and if he accepts, we begin preparing Merlin for the bonding," Gaius says.

...

Arthur and Gaius sought an audience with the King and between them explained the situation.

"You've imprinted with your manservant? That fool for Ealdor?" Uther said in a huff. "Pendragons Alphas are only meant to imprint like that with Dragonlord kin, but that fool of a boy is clearly no Dragonlord. This is highly unusual."

Gaius stepped forward. "Sire, it would be very unhealthy for them not to bond. The imprinting is clearly very strong and it could lead to both of them suffering if they are not bonded."

"I was hoping to use marriage to Arthur as a negotiating strategy with one of our neighbors, but this will ruin everything," Uther protests.

"No so, Sire," Gaius interjects. "In the past it was not unusual for a King of Camelot to be married through a political arrangement, while being bonded to another."

This placated Uther somewhat.

"Son, do you truly wish to bond with this Omega?" Uther asked.

"Yes, Father, I do," Arthur said sincerely. "He did save my life and he has become a dear friend."

Uther sighed reluctantly. "Alright, I give my consent, but you will go through the proper bonding ritual as befits your station. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father," Arthur said humbly. "Thank you, Father."

...

Merlin was in Arthur's room making up the bed as part of his regular duties for the day when a group of four male Betas entered the room. Without a word they grabbed the young man and began to strip him bare.

"Oi!" Merlin shouted. "What's the meaning of this?"

"King's orders," one of them said, continuing to remove Merlin's shirt, while another worked on removing his boots and trousers.

"The King ordered you to strip me naked in Arthur's chambers? Why?!" Merlin exclaimed.

"You are to be prepared," one of the other betas said.

"Prepared for what?!" Merlin said exasperatedly.

Before he knew it, more betas were coming in, carrying a bathtub. Soon it was filled with hot water and Merlin was led to the tub and scrubbed clean by the first group of betas. Once he'd been scrubbed over every inch of his body, including his most intimate parts, Merlin was led from the tub and carefully dried before being led to Arthur's bed.

Merlin was forced onto the bed and had a collar tightened around his neck, attached to a chain that was attached to a metal ring in the wall. The collar was locked and the key taken away. Merlin, in shock, curled himself up under Arthur's covers, ashamed of being chained naked to the bed.

Once Merlin sank into the covers he caught Arthur's scent and it immediately calmed him. Gaius had told him that he and Arthur had imprinted upon each other. He knew that he and Arthur were destined for each other, but Merlin had never thought they were destined to be together like this. Was Arthur planning on claiming him as his own? Part of Merlin was terrified at the prospect, and another part of him longed for it.

Merlin eventually fell asleep for lack of anything else better to do, for the comfort of the prince's bed, and the wonderful Alpha scent that surrounds him.

Hours later, Gaius gently shakes him awake. "Merlin, I'm here to give you an examination," Gaius explains as Merlin rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaims. "What is going on?"

"Merlin, you're approaching your first heat. Arthur felt it for the best that you were restricted to his quarters to avoid other Alphas from trying to take advantage of you," Gaius explained.

"Well I could bloody well stay here without being collared like a dog," Merlin huffed.

"It's for your own protection Merlin," Gaius said gently. "Once the heat begins in earnest, you will feel compelled to seek out any Alpha and you may not reach Arthur in time."

"So, where is Arthur? Will be joining me here later?" Merlin asked.

"No, he has chosen to sleep in your bed until you are ready for the bonding," Gaius explained. "It may not be the kind of bed he's used to, but he craves your scent now, more than ever."

"So, what, he's decided to bond with me? I get no say in the matter?" Merlin asked.

"Of course you do, but tell me…do you really not wish to be bonded to Arthur?" Gaius asked simply.

Merlin thought about it and slowly shook his head. "No, you're right. I crave to be bonded with him, despite how much of a prat he can be."

"Good, then let me begin the examination," Gaius instructed. "I need to see how far along you are so we can schedule the bonding ritual."

"There's to be a…ritual?" Merlin asked, horrified.

"Yes, this is a rare type of Alpha-Omega bonding, as few ever find the mate they are meant to imprint with," Gaius explained. "Also because Arthur is to be King one day, the bonding must be witnessed to strengthen the claim Arthur will make on you, and to legitimize any children are produced through your union."

"There have to be…witnesses?" Merlin groaned. Great he was going to lose his virginity an audience. Just great.

"Yes, for the first coupling only," Gaius nodded. "I will be one of the witnesses, along with Uther, who will have to be restrained, and several Betas from the council."

"The first coupling?" Merlin asks, eyes going wide. "How many are there going to be?"

"That depends on your heat cycle," Gaius tries to explain. "They can last anywhere from two to five days and you will couple multiple times each day throughout. Now let me examine you."

Merlin sighed and crawled out from under the covers and Gaius positioned him so that he could examine Merlin's most intimate areas, poking and prodding his asshole, making non-committal noises throughout the examination.

"I'd say you'll be in full heat within two days," Gaius explained. "Until then just relax here. The Beta servants will see to your every need until the ritual."

Indeed, Merlin was exceedingly well taken care of during the next two days. They brought him books from the library so he had something to read. He was fed from the finest selections of breads, meats, and cheeses, the sort normally reserved for the King alone. He had plenty of ale and wine to wash everything down with as well.

Merlin thought about it and if bonding with Arthur meant he got to live like this, it might not be so bad. To be honest the thought of being bonded to Arthur made his little Omega heart skip a beat. He'd liked Arthur from the moment they'd met, despite the fact Arthur was being a complete prat, but was afraid to say as much. Arthur was the ideal Alpha is so many ways. Handsome, strong, and virile. The thought of Arthur not only bonding with him, but potentially also breeding him sent a shiver of excitement down Merlin's spine.

...

The night before the ritual was to take place, four betas escorted Arthur into his chambers and tied him to a chair. Merlin looked up from the book he'd been reading and stared as Arthur allowed himself to be restrained.

"Um…hi?" Merlin ventured as the Betas left the room.

"Merlin…I wanted to talk to you before…tomorrow," Arthur said in explanation. "These restraints are…just a precaution. I…find it more difficult to resist my urges now that you are so close to your heat."

Merlin nodded. "So what did you want to talk about, exactly?"

"We hadn't had a chance to talk about…all this…before. I'm sorry I had no choice to chain you like that, and I hope you've been made as comfortable as possible," Arthur began.

"Oh yeah, it's been glorious, all except that I'm practically a prisoner, but it's definitely a step up from the stocks!" Merlin said grinning.

"Gaius explained it's for your own protection, right?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yeah, and I understand, I do…" Merlin said. "It's just being collared and chained, naked in your bed, makes me feel a bit like a…concubine."

Arthur blushed. "I am sorry about that. We just had to take every precaution."

"It's alright," Merlin replied.

"So, why as to why I'm actually here. I need to hear it from you, before the full heat kicks in. Are you alright with this? Are you willing to go through the ritual and be bonded with me?" Arthur asked gently. "I don't want to force this on you if you are unwilling."

Merlin sat lost in thought for a moment before replying. "I want to, Arthur. I want you. I have since the moment we met."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I have as well, and this past year has been driving me mad."

As if on cue, the four Betas returned, untied Arthur from his chair and led him out of his chambers again. Before the door closed Arthur turned around. "Until tomorrow. Sleep well, Merlin."

...

The next morning Merlin awoke in a sweat, his skin crawling at the slightest touch, and he felt a distinct wetness between his legs. Gaius came in to examine him one more time and determined he was most definitely in heat.

Merlin's body ached with a level of desire and want he'd never experienced before. He now understood why Arthur needed to have his consent before the onset of his heat. Now that it was upon him, he wouldn't have said no, regardless of how he'd felt before. Thankfully, mating with Arthur was something he very much wanted.

While several Betas came in and bathed Merlin again, Gaius explained a few more things about the ritual, including the fact that Arthur would have to knot with him in order for the bonding to take properly.

"Knot? What does that mean?" Merlin asked, panting through his heightened state of arousal, whining when the Betas began washing his more intimate areas.

"Arthur is an Alpha. Their sexual organ forms a knot at the time of mating, locking them inside their mate until all their seed has been deposited, as well as to keep any of it from leaking out," Gaius explained. "It's to try and ensure impregnation, my dear boy."

"So Arthur will get me pregnant?" Merlin asked.

"There is a high probability, especially because of your rare imprinting and high compatibility," Gaius affirmed.

Once again the thought of carrying Arthur's child thrilled Merlin, more so than he could have ever imagined it would before he'd met Arthur.

After his bath, Merlin was arranged upon the bed and anointed with sacred oils, and told to remain still. He'd been arranged in a submissive positon, on his elbows and knees, head bowed towards the foot of the bed.

Soon the Beta council members began to arrive and Merlin really wished he could just slide under the covers to hide his nakedness. Next Uther was escorted in and restrained. As an Alpha he would struggle to control himself, but he insisted on witnessing the proceedings.

Finally Arthur was escorted in, wearing nothing but a white cloak. His nostrils flared when he caught the scent of his Omega, and he growled softly, startling Merlin at the primal response. Gaius removed the cloak, revealing a complete naked Arthur, his arousal already standing proud and wanting.

Gaius nodded. "He's ready sire. You may begin."

Arthur stepped up to the foot of the bed, and growled at Merlin. "Present yourself to me, Omega."

Merlin hastened to comply, turning himself around and raising his arse up for the taking.

Arthur surged forward as he grabbed Merlin by the hips and inhaled the Omega's scent deeply. "Do you submit to me, Omega? Will you allow the bonding?"

Merlin nodded furiously. "Yes, Alpha. Please, take me. I need it. I need you!"

Arthur lost all control then, lining up his erection with Merlin's weeping hole and slid to the hilt in one powerful thrust. Merlin and Arthur both groaned before Arthur began rutting Merlin furiously. He pumped his large Alpha cock in and out of Merlin again and again.

"You are mine now Merlin. All mine. No other shall ever have you," Arthur growled as he draped himself over his mate, inhaling his scent as he rutted.

"Yes, Arthur. My Alpha. I'm yours. Claim me!" Merlin cried out.

After months of pent up desire, the first rutting didn't last long. Arthur's knot began to grow and soon he was ready to push it inside his mate. "I'm going to knot you now. Make you mine. My Omega."

Merlin whined as the knot breached his slick entrance, and Arthur bit down on the bonding gland in Merlin's neck, releasing the hormones necessary to complete the bonding and marking his mate. Merlin screamed, cumming untouched at the dual sensations – the pain of the bite and the pleasure of the knot rubbing against his prostrate.

Feeling his mate clench so tight around his knot, Arthur roared out his release, pumping copious amounts of seed into his mate. Merlin felt his insides flood with the warmth of the seed, the possibility of new life and keened before he collapsed with Arthur.

They remained knotted for nearly an hour, while Arthur spooned with Merlin, caressing him softly, kissing and offering soothing words of praise. Only once the knot reduced and they were able to separate, did the witnesses all stand. Gaius declared the bonding to be successful and the King and his counsel were escorted out to allow the new mates privacy.

Gaius was the last to leave, instructing Arthur to take good care of Merlin during the next few days, to make sure they both got enough water and food in between the ruttings that were still to come.

...

Merlin was nearing the end of his first heat cycle. It had lasted nearly the full five days, and he and Arthur were exhausted. Now instead of wild rutting, Arthur took his time, making slow love to his Omega. His Mate. His Merlin.

They were face-to-face this time and Arthur was kissing Merlin softly and sweetly as he thrust slowly in and out of Merlin. Merlin wasn't quite out of his heat yet and he was soon begging for the knot again. "Please Arthur. Please I need your knot."

Arthur smiled down at Merlin. "Whatever you need, Love. I'm here for you my Omega. My Bond Mate."

Arthur slowly pushed his knot inside and once again they were locked together. Merlin came almost the instant the knot hit his prostrate, and Arthur soon followed, once again flooding Merlin with his seed. Arthur slowly lowered himself to Merlin's side, turning him so they could both be more comfortable until the knot subsided.

Arthur stroked Merlin's sweat dampened hair, praising him. "You're so good Merlin. So perfect. Like you were made for me."

Merlin gave a weak smile. "I suppose, in a way I was. We were made for each other, or we wouldn't have imprinted as strongly as we did."

Arthur kissed Merlin again, soft and sweet and full of love.

"I love you, Merlin," Arthur confessed. "You're the only one who ever had to courage to put me in my place, besides my Father. You never feared me. I could have thrown you in the dungeons to rot but you never once feared telling me off. I always loved that about you."

"Well, you may be a prat," Merlin said with a grin, "but I knew you weren't cruel. I would never have imprinted on someone who was cruel. And I do love you Arthur, so very much."

...

They fell asleep in each other's arms and when the next day dawned, the heat was over. Merlin awoke, sore from having sex almost non-stop for five days, but otherwise feeling better than he'd had in a while. Arthur slept quietly beside him, his face peaceful in sleep.

Merlin went to get up when he realized he was still chained to the bed, and he grumbled in frustration.

"Oi!" Merlin said, shoving Arthur in the shoulder. "Wake up you prat!"

Arthur stirred and blinked away his sleep. "What?!" he groused sleepily.

"I need to use the chamber pot, and you put it out of reach," Merlin grumbled.

"Well then get up and get it," Arthur said, turning around, ignoring Merlin.

"I can't, you clotpole!" Merlin said, shaking the chain connected to his collar for emphasis.

Arthur turned his head and looked at Merlin and then at the chain he was shaking. "Oh, right!"

Arthur stood up on shaky legs and brought the chamber pot to Merlin and they took turns relieving themselves.

"So, are you just going to keep me chained up in your bed forever?" Merlin asked as he lay back down.

Arthur looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, I'll go get the key," Arthur said, pulling on a pair of trousers. He went to the door of his room and spoke with a guard outside. Soon a Beta came with the key and unlocked Merlin's collar. Soon after breakfast was delivered and the both of them sat at Arthur's table devouring the meal.

"I had no idea how famished I was until they brought the food," Merlin said, looking at Arthur and then blushing as his mind went back to the past few days of activities.

"What?" Arthur asked, noting the look.

"Oh just remembering," Merlin said, reaching out to take one of Arthur's hands. "So, what happens now, my prince? Do I go back to polishing your armor?"

Arthur's face turned serious. "No, your job now will exclusively include polishing my sword."

It took Merlin a moment to register that Arthur was joking, until he noted the sparkle of amusement in his eye.

"Prat!" Merlin teased. "But seriously…what does happen now?"

"Well," Arthur began, "You can help me find a new manservant. I will still require someone to polish my armor."

"What am I supposed to do?" Merlin asked.

"You're my bond mate," Arthur said. "I sort of had this notion you would be at my side. I do value your counsel. I may not have admitted this before, but you do have a good head on your shoulders."

Merlin blushed at the compliment, grinning happily.

Arthur fingered Merlin's old shirt. "I'll also need to schedule a visit with the royal tailor. I can't have my bond mate running around in these rags."

"Oi!" Merlin said. "These are my favorite rags. They're comfortable."

"I'll make sure the tailor makes you something equally comfortable, just a bit more stylish, alright?" Arthur laughed. "I'll need to present you at court soon."

"Well, alright then," Merlin agreed. "… and wait, what? Present me?"

"You're my bond mate. Even with the witnesses at the bonding ritual, we still need to formally present you at court, my love." Arthur explained.

"I'm going to regret bonding with a prince, aren't I?" Merlin teased, leaning in for a kiss.

...

The days and years went by swiftly after that, Merlin taking his role as bond mate far more seriously than he let on. Many things about Merlin's past were revealed to him, as well as his and Arthur's destinies.

Merlin did everything he could to change their fate, but in the end it came for them anyway.


	2. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
